Assassin series RE: The Assassin's secret
by Askre5
Summary: The Leonardos have decided that enough is enough and have set out to find out once and for all what the assassin is all about. Having received rather explicit hints during Chaos in the Underworld, they are determined to finally find out what is the Assassin's Secret.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Holy crap can you believe it, the Assassin series is continuing.

Welcome to the Assassin's secret, a story that was honestly in the pipeline for a long time and I had plans for it just shortly after finishing Chaos in the Underworld, sadly things went as they went. I've been building up to this story through five officially numbered instalment and plenty of side stories, I've always said once we found out all about the Assassin we would be on the end run of the Assassin series, there are still few stories left to tell but yeah this marks the final lap of the Assassin series.

The story happens few weeks after Chaos in the Underworld and I highly recommend to have at least read that one before reading this one, because I will be referring to parts of it and characters return that were introduced there. In fact I highly recommend having read through at least all five instalments and other stories in the main storyline before reading this one.

To refresh the drill, 2k3-Leo is as always Non-letter wearing Leo or basic-green Leo. 1st Movie Leo is Big-Leonardo and 80's Leonardo is L-Leonardo or the letter wearing ninja.

I do not foresee this story being long, it certainly won't be Chaos long, enjoy.

* * *

 **Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, April O'Neil®, and Splinter® are registered trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Based on characters and comic books created by Peter A. Laird and Kevin B. Eastman.

I do not own them in other words.

This story is written purely as a homage to the Teenage Mutant Turtles and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Viacom International wishes so.

All other characters, not already belonging to Viacom International, are © Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

AU turtles in all their varety are based off the TMNT.

All species including, Ulfarians, Varjans, Hundarians, Arakkans, Taronians in all their varieties, Rytonas in all their varieties, are © Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

The story, is copyright © 2015 Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

 **Warning: This story will contain violence and possibly torture. Implied and perhaps mildly described adult situations.**

 **If you don't like to see characters suffer this is not a story for you. If you are of a sensitive mind, then you have been warned. Story is rated T**

 **This story is canon to the Assassin series.**

 **This story is part of the Main story line of the Assassin series but is not an official long instalment.**

 **To fully understand this story, being familiar with the Assassin series is advisable.**

 _Sum: The Leonardos have decided that enough is enough and have set out to find out once and for all what the assassin is all about. Having received rather explicit hints during Chaos in the Underworld, they are determined to finally find out what is the Assassin's Secret._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **2k3 TMNT-World**

The atmosphere in Splinter's section of the lair where the old gray rat now meditated was serene. Only candles were lit and incense burned in the nearby tray. However, this time the old sensei wasn't alone, two other rats sat in lotus position close by. They were both brown furred, but one was wearing a pinkish/purple kimono while the other had a more worn tan colored robe. The one in the robe also had one damaged ear after a sword.

Those were Splinter's own counterparts. The kimono wearing rat he had known now for few years already, the sensei of the letter-wearing turtles. The other one was the teacher of the big counterparts they had gotten to know few weeks ago.

Meditating wasn't all the elders did when meeting together, they sometimes shared stories of having had to raise four mutant turtles and teach them martial arts. The antics of their sons were often brought up.

A sound managed to penetrate the gray-furred one's ears through his meditative state. His eyes opened and the old rat focused on it, it was coming right next to him. He took a glance towards the sensei of the letter-wearing turtles, his breathing sounded heavier.

"Splinter?" the gray rat reached to put a hand on his friend's shoulder. The brown one seemed to snap out of his trance and his breathing steadily became normal.

"My apologies my friend, I seem to get tired more easily," the sensei of the letter-bearing turtles said and looked at his friend. The third rat now opened his eyes, leaving meditation for now.

"Then perhaps we have meditated enough for now," the father of the big turtles suggested.

"Perhaps yes." The gray furred Splinter nodded in agreement, he hid his worries for now. He had noticed the pained look on his friend when the rat snapped awake. "Some relaxing tea should do us some good. I will ask one of my sons to make us some."

The elder didn't need to go anywhere. Jala the rymska, Big-Leonardo's wife, came walking down the steps with a tray. On it were three cups, a teakettle and some biscuits. The wolfish Rytona smiled apologetically to the three elders who all smiled warmly in turn.

"Um, Leo told me that you probably would want tea, so I made some," she explained.

"That is very kind of you, daughter," Big-Leonardo's father nodded in approval.

"Yes thank you. Mrs. Jala. I was just about to go and ask for some tea," the gray-furred rat thanked the rymska who put the tray down and within their reach. She then poured each of them a cup.

Once that was done Jala bowed respectfully before heading up again to the main section of the lair. She could see almost immediately to the dojo where four blue-masked turtles sparred with their swords. Big-Leonardo, L-Leonardo, non-letter wearing Leonardo and Rogue were meeting for an annual sparring session. They had offered the fifth, the Jumper, to join them. However, Lereth declined, his body was rather combat specific and there was a risk he might injure them.

Jala looked into the living room area and saw where Mikey of this world sat cross-legged on the couch. In his arms was Dia, the little rymska girl was watching the television with him wide eyed. Her brother, Braka was sitting on the floor watching as well. Suddenly big green arms wrapped themselves around her from behind and she was pulled closer. Big-Leonardo proceeded to kiss the squealing rymska woman on the cheek.

"Sparring over already?" she asked and managed to twist and turn to be facing her husband.

"Well, two hours are two hours," the blue-masked ninja chuckled. "But it was only light fun, we are actually going to have a meeting now just between us counterparts. I take it you have brought the tea to the senseis?"

"Yes I did." Jala nodded and stole her own kiss on his cheek. "How long will this meeting of yours be?"

"I don't know, but Lereth is waiting for us. I'll probably be back here, so just wait here with the kids and Master Splinter," Big-Leo said, he knew his father would be in no hurry to leave. Jala nodded and after one goodbye kiss, the couple parted.

"If I can steal my little princess for a short while." The big turtle walked over to the couch and scooped Dia up from Mikey's arms. He kissed the giggling girl on the cheek. "Pabe is going for a little while, but I'll be back."

"Don't corrupt her too much; my brother is doing quite enough of that." He then mock glared at the grinning orange-masked turtle before handing his daughter back to him. The blue-masked turtle ruffled Braka's head fur. "Stay good kid, your Pabe might pop up here later."

"Okay, bye dadarad." The rymska boy waved.

Even though he was Jala's son, it was actually Big-Raphael who had adopted him and was the one the boy called Pabe. The rymska woman had gotten the children from her late husband. Big-Leonardo had adopted Dia, but Braka had formed such close bond with his brother that he was allowed to consider the red-masked turtle as his father.

Once he was done saying his goodbyes the big turtle met up with his counterparts near the dojo. Non-letter wearing Leo just nodded and seeing that he was ready, operated a dimensional portal. Without further words, the four blue-masked turtle disappeared through.

* * *

 **Another world**

"Wow," L-Leonardo could only say when he stepped out of the portal. His fellow counterparts looked around amazed.

The place they were now in was clearly abandoned and nearly covered by vegetation. A forest, even a whole jungle had already claimed this spot back. They could hear sounds of animals and birds somewhere around them. The feeling of age was very strong.

There were not that many buildings still standing, but enough to clearly indicate that this had once been a settlement, a large one at that. Most of them seemed to have been made out of hewed stone and metal.

"Are you sure we are in the right place?" Rogue looked around. This setting looked more like something out of a movie, with an abandoned lost city deep in the dark jungle.

"These are the coordinates Lereth gave me." Non-letter wearing Leo raised an eye-ridge and glanced at his dimension traveler.

"Welcome." the Jumper appeared on top of a plant-covered house. His helmet was not on, so his solemn expression could be seen. "Welcome to Tar'Hada, the once proud capital city of the Dark Slider Empire."

"You mean this is your home world?" Big-Leonardo asked as the four turtles on the ground approached.

"This is the origin world of the Dark Sliders yes, but I was born in another world so no this is not where I personally come from. I was born in a colony." Lereth jumped down. "You guys wanted somewhere private to talk, I figured, why not the long forgotten capital city of my race."

"Well at least one hasn't forgotten about it," L-Leonardo chuckled; a smile crossed the Jumper's mouth.

"True. I've often considered allowing the knowledge that this is it; this is Tar'Oana, the capital world of the Dark Sliders. But…" Lereth fell silent.

"You fear they discover something you don't want them to find out?" the non-letter wearing turtle asked.

"That and… it just somehow feels wrong that they might come here and dig around… I walked these streets once, when it was full of life." The cyborg sighed.

"Your secret is safe with us," Big-Leonardo assured him. "How about we get this meeting started."

"Follow me, my friends, we shall talk in the old market plaza. I wouldn't trust too many of these buildings right now, so we won't venture inside any of them." the Jumper gestured them to follow and the five turtles entered the city proper.

They soon reached the plaza; it was surrounded by plant-covered houses, some in state of decay. However, in one spot few stone pillars seemed to form seats. Lereth walked straight to them, gesturing to the counterparts to be seated. He wouldn't sit down though as his mechanical spring legs weren't built for it.

"These kinds of pillars were used by elders and sages as they told people stories. Now we shall use them for our meeting," he explained.

"Right, the meeting about something we all have in common aside from being Leonardos," non-letter wearing Leo started, they all sat in a circle.

"Yeah, a certain black-masked creep," Rogue grunted with a sneer.

"Two of us he's imprisoned," the non-letter wearing ninja continued and gave his L-clad counterpart a glance.

"Two he only hunted and fought." Big-Leonardo nodded to Lereth.

"And one fell in love with him," Rogue snorted.

"His past had always been a mystery, even to his own brothers. They only had bits and pieces, rumors but no hard facts. Until few weeks ago, during the ongoing investigation of the underworld chaos, the three Michelangelos stumbled up on the location of the answers to the questions we've all been asking," non-letter wearing Leo continued, everyone nodded.

"Where did he go? What happened to him? Where did he learn his deadly skills? Yeah it just all came together when hearing what the Mikeys told us," the big blue-masked turtle added in.

"Yet the story felt… incomplete, our brothers weren't told everything that much is certain. Also it bothers me that this Kayr could turn our counterpart against his family. If this Kayr knew where his family was, why didn't he send him there right away? If Sinda did abuse the assassin, he should have been sent right home. He needed his family." The basic-green turtle frowned.

"But… they also told us that the place was heavily guarded," L-Leonardo mentioned. "If the answers are there, how would we get them?"

"Whoa, I didn't recall that being a point of the meeting." Rogue frowned when hearing that question.

"The point of the meeting was to seek answers on a mutual enemy Rogue. If going to that temple to get them is what we have to do, then we must do it." Non-letter wearing Leo pointed out.

"And even if we can get there, like Leonardo said, how would we get those answers?" the foul-mouthed ninja snorted. "Somehow I don't think they will just up and give them to us."

"Maybe not but maybe they will," Big-Leo said. "From what my brother Mike told me, those at this temple seemed respectful enough towards him and his counterparts, apparently because they were ninjas or something like that. They were allowed to leave unharmed and with all their gear intact."

"Well… those are Jareta warriors and we have seen Jalkeo fight. Those are definitely martial arts fighters… wait Jalkeo." non-letter wearing Leo blinked when he remembered the Ulfarian.

"What about him?" Rogue grunted.

"If we were to go we would need a help of an expert, Jalkeo has been trying to locate this temple since well… for a long time… not only is he an expert, he is a Jareta warrior, Jareta Master. He could help us," the basic-green ninja explained. "Rogue do you remember where you, the Donatellos and Carl talked with him? That might be our only way to contact him because he didn't leave any contact information when he went back to Ru'u with his family."

"It was a temple, big temple apparently the biggest on that planet. Jareta Karano I think it was." Rogue shrugged.

"Then perhaps we should head over there," Lereth suggested. "If this is what we are planning to do."

"Right." Non-letter wearing Leo frowned.

They had naturally not agreed on anything yet. Right now the turtles were really just bouncing around what they knew and what their options was.

"I for one want some answers; I think we should go to that temple and get them." Big-Leonardo nodded.

"Me too… even if I have to face him again," L-Leonardo whispered, he got sympathetic looks from his friends. They all knew how hard it was for the letter-wearing ninja to face his tormentor.

"But we all know that the bastard hates people prying into his business. He even threatened to kill the Mikeys if they told anyone, is this really worth risking our shells over?" Rogue asked with a heavy frown.

"This is a risk yes, but I think it is a risk we must take. We have to show the assassin that we are not going to take anymore abuse from him, he can threaten all he wants, but we will not let him control us," Big-Leonardo told him.

"Besides Rogue, we now know anyway already the big gist of what did happen. What we really are doing are filling in the few empty gaps that remain, we have a summary, what we want now is the whole story," non-letter wearing Leo said.

"So what is it that we do know?" Lereth inquired. "Just to refresh our memories."

"Well, apparently this Kayr and his warriors had discovered us ninja turtles some time ago. One world they seemed especially interested in was what we now know as earth 1984, where the assassin and his brothers live. Kayr became interested in us turtles, because we showed skills similar to Jareta Warriors," the basic-green ninja began.

"So Kayr had that group watched from the distance growing more and more impressed apparently, because in the end he wanted one of them as his student. But it seems he needed the right moment for it to be possible, that moment came when the assassin became bit more brooding," Big-Leonardo then continued, non-letter wearing Leo shook his head.

"Like happened to me and my family, the assassin and his family had a big final showdown with their Shredder. One that nearly caused all of them to perish. Feeling like a failure, feeling that he failed to protect his family, the assassin began training relentlessly, he became more aggressive towards opponents, he just became angry." The basic-green turtle hung his head, remembering when he himself had behaved like that.

"In the end Splinter had enough of his son's hardened stance; he tried to confront him but was accidentally injured by the assassin. It was then the decision was made to send him away, to Japan, to that world's version of the Ancient One. But it didn't happen," he kept telling.

"Kayr was determined to get one of those turtles it seemed, because he hired the worst person imaginable to abduct the assassin for him. A mad criminal, an Ulfarian murderer named Sinda."

"The story of the assassin having tried to kill Sinda as a rookie assassin is not true. It never was. The assassin, to cover the real reason he and Sinda were enemies, cooked it up. No Sinda's relationship with him is… almost identical to the assassin's relationship with Leonardo." Non-letter wearing Leonardo put a hand on the L-clad turtle's shoulder.

"So wait, Kayr wanting the assassin as a student, has him abducted by this Sinda who in turns rapes the assassin... was that part of the plan or something?" Rogue frowned.

"That is one of the things we are not sure about. Kayr had already been watching this world for a long time. After the assassin argued with his Splinter about being sent off, he stormed out of the lair and never returned. That is the point where he was abducted, but Kayr had plenty of opportunities before to get him, using his own warriors one would think. Somehow I don't buy that part that they were busy," Big-Leonardo explained to him with a frown.

"He was already angry and brooding, why sending a deadly killer, with known history of sexually abusing people to abduct him. According to Kayr, Sinda became greedy and demanded more money for him but then the assassin managed to escape, not only escape but almost right on the doorsteps of the temple. Kayr now didn't have an angry brooding turtle on his hands, he had an abuse victim. I can hardly guess in what mental state the assassin was at that time or what he thought when faced finally with this Kayr."

"I can…" L-Leonardo spoke up suddenly, but his voice was low.

The L-wearing turtle had his arms wrapped around himself and stared at the ground; the eyes were blank and lifeless. Memories were surfacing from all the torment and abuse he had suffered at the hands of the Assassin. Non-letter wearing Leo reached to put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Sinda… Sinda was an Ulfarian… so is this Kayr and all those Jareta Warriors," the letter-wearing turtle whispered and swallowed something. "The assassin… was desperate, just trying to escape… he had finally managed… only to land in a place with more, more people that looked exactly like the person who hurt him. He probably just… decided to accept it… forced himself to… accept he wasn't going to escape."

"Of course, Stockholm syndrome," non-letter wearing Leo said as he listened to his friend.

"What?" Lereth blinked in confusion.

"Stockholm syndrome, it's a mental condition when someone who is abducted or held hostage starts to show loyalties to his or hers captors," Big-Leonardo explained to the cyborg.

"Is that possible?" the Jumper arched an eyebrow. "I mean without a device or something."

"Yes it is. Even though Sinda is the original abductor, the assassin was still seeing the face of his tormentor in the faces of Kayr and other Ulfarians in the temple. But he was perhaps treated more kindly there than by Sinda naturally… thus he just started developing loyalties to them," the basic-green ninja said.

"It's a psychological thing. Though I think the assassin's case is a bit on the extreme side of it, but it still fits. He's in horrible mental state, been violated and who knows what else Sinda did to him, then he's suddenly shown kindness by people who for the assassin resemble his tormentor. His mind just can't handle it otherwise and it seems that Kayr built on that," Big-Leonardo added.

"But we are really just basing things on guess work now, we need more solid facts and we need to speak with an expert on psychological trauma afterwards. Only then will we probably have our answers," non-letter wearing Leo said.

"We could talk to Doctor Hea," L-Leonardo suggested. All eyes went to him. "My Raphael tried an appointment with her, he was impressed with her. He's going again and well… I've been working up the nerve to book an appointment myself."

"That sounds like a pretty good idea although we should start by approaching her first, asking her to evaluate the Assassin based on our findings. That way we won't just drop in on her unannounced once we are done," Big-Leonardo said.

"Right, then we can go to Jareta Karano and speak with Jalkeo," non-letter wearing Leo said.

"And he'll either tell us that we are bat-shit insane or decide to go with us," Rogue grunted.

"Are we all agreed then?" Lereth wondered. The turtles looked at each other before nodding.

"I'll contact Doctor Hea since I live on Rytonas anyway," Big-Leonardo offered as they stood up, the meeting pretty much concluded.

 _And let's hope that we find what we are looking for,_ his smaller basic-basic green counterpart thought.

 **End chapter 1**

 **A/N:** And we are off. I do apologize for all the talk, things will pick up as the Leo's go further.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _"I can't believe I just did that." Leonardo sighed and slumped down on the roof pavement._

 _"I just don't want to leave," he stared dejected over the city and sighed deeply. "Am I really that out of control?"_

 _The turtle cringed as he thought back to few hours earlier. After months of having put up with his son's brooding attitude Splinter had decided to engage him in a full out sparring match, while at the same time trying to get his son to speak up what was wrong. Unfortunately the old rat had misjudged just how deeply obsessed his son had become with failure. After heated exchange of words, Leonardo had finally disarmed him and accidentally injured his master._

 _Horrified the turtle had tried to apologize but his master dismissed him for a moment while tending to his injuries. Then he was called in for a chat in Splinter's chamber. Leonardo had entered with dread, not sure what to expect. His father told him that he would have to be sent away, to a new teacher. The turtle hadn't been able to believe his ears and became angry, arguing loudly with his master before storming out of the lair._

 _"No, he's right… I was out of line." The turtle rose up and slowly walked to the edge of the roof. "I just… don't want to leave them, the twins or Raph… Master Splinter… April, Casey the Bravados…."_

 _"The Bravados." Leo grimaced again. Only few days ago, Clarence had tried to approach him, tried to have him open up but the turtle had all but shoved him to the side._

 _"Clar… I'm sorry." The ninja sighed and looked down for a moment. Resolve returned to his face._

 _"Alright, I'm going to the lair and apologize to Master Splinter. I'll go where he wants me to go." Leonardo raised his head and turned around._

 _A thud caught his attention and the turtle swiftly crouched and looked around. He had half expected to see his brothers but nothing could be seen. Carefully the ninja rose up again but still saw nothing._

 _"Hello?" he called and walked away from the ledge. "Is someone here?"_

 _Something smacked him hard from behind; the turtle was thrown to the pavement and landed harshly on his plastron. Leonardo recovered quickly, rolled away before jumping to his feet hands on his swords._

 _'Foot Tech?' he wondered because still there was nothing._

 _He was kicked hard, yelping the turtle flew across the roof and landed hard on a brick wall. Groaning the ninja rose up again and this time drew up one of his swords. Leo tried to focus, listening to any movements._

 _The punch was so hard that Leonardo almost literally saw stars. He staggered back dropping the sword from his hand and collided again with the wall. There he sunk bank to the ground feeling disoriented._

 _"Pathetic," a strangely calm and steady voice said. It had an accent unfamiliar to the turtle._

 _"W-what? Who said that?" Leonardo shook his head to try to regain focus and looked up._

 _"I did," the voice responded. There was a beep and in front of the turtle, a very strange creature began to flicker into view._

 _It was seven feet tall, with wolfish looking head, long square muzzle and wide ears. Its muscular body was covered in silver gray fur and had a wolfish tail. It dressed in shorts with the same color. Around the waist, a belt encircled with row of canisters on it and a device in the middle. Its eyes looked reddish with oil black eyeballs._

 _"Who are you? Why have you attacked me?" Leonardo frowned and started to rise up._

 _"You little one, can call me Sinda." The creature smiled nastily and suddenly charged with raised fists._

 _Seeing that his opponent was unarmed, the turtle didn't draw his remaining sword and went into defensive position. The creature was almost as large as Hun but that big human had turned to be quite swift despite his size so the reptile wasn't too surprised that this Sinda was quick._

 _Too quick, Leo barely could hold up the defense. The creature was pummeling with his fists mercilessly. Soon enough Sinda got within his defenses and hit the ninja so hard he was thrown once more across the roof._

 _'I'll be damned before I let this guy win,' Leo growled and started to rise up, his previous fears of failure building up again. However, he had barely gotten up on his knees before he was slammed back to the pavement._

 _Sinda had come jumping landing right on top of the turtle. He laughed madly, staring with insane looking eyes down at the groaning turtle._

 _"I was wrong, maybe you'll be more fun after all," Sinda snickered and punched the ninja in the head._

 _"What do you want!?" Leo cried and tried to shake the creature off himself but no avail. Sinda was too large and heavy._

 _Finally Sinda jumped off him but only to deliver a swift kick on him. Leo moaned in pain as he rolled after the roof unable to stop himself. All wind had been literally knocked out of him._

 _"Why… are you… attacking me?" The ninja grit his teeth when Sinda put one foot on his plastron, again pinning the turtle to the pavement._

 _"Get off." Leonardo tried to push the furry foot off but once more his assailant proved too strong._

 _Suddenly Sinda drew out two knives from different canisters on this belt. The turtle's eyes bulged out in shock; the movement had been really quick. The creature grinned nastily and spun the weapons, ending it with holding the tips of either blade._

 _"Don't go anywhere," he said chuckling and suddenly threw the knives down._

 _Leonardo screamed. The weapons had impaled both his thighs. Sinda stepped up and walked away, towards where the turtle had dropped his sword. The ninja meanwhile was trying to sit up, still half screaming in pain and agony. The knives stuck out of his legs like pins in a cushion._

 _"Nice looking sword you have there," Sinda remarked as he returned to his victim, in his hand was now Leonardo's sword._

 _"The…knives…" Leo moaned and tried to remove the weapons from his bleeding flesh._

 _"Don't worry; I didn't aim for any vital arteries or veins. You'll survive." The creature smirked and fastened Leonardo's sword on his belt. Then he quickly drew the other one from the ninja's sheath._

 _"You bastard… why?" Leonardo tried again to demand answers from his attacker. All the response he got was Sinda drawing up a strange calculator looking device from his belt and opened with it a black looking gateway._

 _"W-what?" the ninja's eyes opened wider. He got even more shocked when the creature bent down and grabbed his ankles and proceeded to drag him towards it._

 _"No… no don't…" Leo frantically tried to grab for something, but the knives in his legs made it difficult to struggle. The turtle clawed at the pavement but it was of no use. His attacker was too strong_

 _"No… help. Master Splinter! Guys. Help. NO DON'T TAKE ME…"_

Assassin Leonardo woke up with a start and sat up in the bed. The turtle breathed frantically and the sweat poured down his brow. He jumped a bit when there was a flashing light but only a second later a loud thunder broke the silence. Outside the room, the rain poured down as if a waterfall had been misplaced.

"Your Demons visit you still," a voice said. Leonardo looked to the open entrance of the room, Master Kayr stood there. The Ulfarian wore his black cape, silver lettered breastplate, black shorts with golden symbols and boots.

"Y-yes Master." The turtle bowed his head.

"You know you are safe here," Kayr told him but didn't enter the room.

"I k-know, Master," the assassin whispered. Another flash of light and a thunder reminded them that outside a thunderstorm raged.

"Go back to sleep, in the morning you'll be training with the other trainees," the old Ulfarian said and disappeared from the entrance.

Leonardo sunk back down and turned to lie on the side. Deeper in the room were two smaller beds that contain the sleeping forms of his sons, Silver and Obsidian. The boys didn't seem to have been disturbed by the conversation or the raging storm outside, though the assassin suspected that his Master had something to do with that. The old Ulfarian had before portrayed that he had powers of some sort. Slowly the turtle drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Jalkeo raised an eyebrow as he regarded the five turtles before him. The Jareta Master had been meditating in one of the smaller meditation rooms of the Jareta Karano, the biggest spirit temple on Ru'u, when approached by the four ninjas and one cyborg. Non-letter wearing Leonardo had explained to him mostly what he and his counterparts had been talking about in their last meeting.

"I will confess that I have been meaning to investigate that temple your brothers discovered on Fulmer's land further," Jalkeo spoke up after moment of silence. "However there are many things to consider."

"For one is the security, not just Fulmer's but the security of these… heretics." The Ulfarian frowned heavily. "There is also no guarantee that you will get the answers you seek."

"Nevertheless, we are willing to try, Master Jalkeo," Big-Leonardo said and his counterparts nodded in agreement.

"Will you help us?" L-Leonardo asked.

Jalkeo looked at them all individually, but the longest he looked at the letter-wearing turtle. The Ulfarian could sense the struggle going on inside him. Finally, the Jareta Master closed his eyes and sighed slightly before nodding.

"I will give you my assistance. It is the least I can do for the relatives of the ones responsible for reuniting me with my family," he said and rose up.

"But there are many things we must do before we can head to the temple. Let's go to Uh'jan the capital city of Ru'u first; we will enlist the aid of the hunting team." The Ulfarian stepped up towards the turtles.

"Aren't they busy hunting Sinda?" Non-letter wearing Leo wondered. All five raised an eye-ridge when Jalkeo shook his head in response.

"They managed to apprehend him few days ago, Sinda is currently in jail," he informed them with a small smile. "

They left the room and walked after the long stone corridor. No electric lights were being used, torches lit their way. Many other Ulfarians, both Jareta warriors, priests and Guardians were around, all of them always bowed politely to the group who returned the gesture.

"So how is your family adjusting to living in their future?" Big-Leonardo wondered, recalling that the Ulfarian and his family were from 3000 years in the past.

"We've had few ups and downs," Jalkeo responded with an amused chuckle. "But they are adjusting; Stevala has always been a fast learner, so are Huram and Yllia."

Lereth could almost relate. Though he had taken a slower path, he had actually lived those over 2000 years he'd been around, there were still things in modern times that confused him. Sometimes the cyborg longed for the old days back in the Dark Slider Empire.

"Life did seem simpler back then, didn't it?" the jumper chuckled; he received a knowing look from Jalkeo.

"Indeed, but we must adapt and when it comes down to it, technology may chance, ideals may chance, but deep down things are not that different," the Jareta Master said, Lereth nodded in agreement.

The group arrived at the entrance to the temple but were reminded of the very bad weather outside. The rain was pouring and streams were flooding down the large pyramid. Periodically the dark sky was lit up by lightning, followed by ominous thunders.

"When it rains on Ru'u, it rains." L-Leonardo looked at the wall of falling water just foot or so in front of him.

"Yes, wet season is in full effect," Jalkeo said then undaunted walked right out into the torrent. The turtles braced themselves and followed.

They had been in a bit of a shock when arriving on Ru'u and received the impromptu shower. Fortunately they quickly met Jareta Warriors who could guide them safely to the temple. They had taken time to dry up and warm themselves before going to see the Jareta Master.

"Is it safe to drive in this weather?" Non-letter wearing Leo asked and had to speak up to talk over the thunders, some were so close the earth shook under them.

"We are not going to drive, however using a dimension traveler is forbidden in the temple unless under special circumstances. I'm just going to get to the bottom then go to another world and from there go straight to Uh'jan," Jalkeo responded.

 _Of course._ The basic green ninja felt a little stupid not having thought of that way to travel.

"And to answer your question, no it is not safe, hovercraft traffic is generally not allowed during the high wet season when the rain is the worst," Jalkeo told him as they finally reached the bottom of the pyramid the temple was on.

Once they were all there, the Ulfarian used his own traveler to open a portal and they all hurried through it. The turtles blinked a little when they arrived in what looked like a vast desert that stretched on for miles.

"Where the hell is this," Rogue asked and glanced at the Jareta Master but he was already working on the traveler and opening a new portal.

"I believe it's called the Sahara desert," Jalkeo responded and walked through the newly formed portal, shrugging the other turtles followed him once again.

This time they arrived in a large lobby of a building. Outside was the same waterfall of a rain, clearly identifying the world to be Ru'u once again. However, all the Ulfarians and Hundarians walking around should have been enough indication of that.

Rogue looked down and saw the large insignia painted on the white floor. He couldn't understand the letters written but he had a feeling he knew what it was. Many of the Ru'uians around were in black or dark blue shorts and carried guns on their belt. They had to be in some sort of a police station.

"Welcome to the Uh'jan Police Force headquarters, may I help you?" a Hundarian approached the group. The brown/gray furred dogoid Ru'uian was dressed in black shorts. He blinked his black eyes when seeing Jalkeo. "Oh, Master Jalkeo, my apologies I didn't see you there. I take it you wish to see the Sinda Hunting team."

"No need to apologize. We are indeed here to see them, but first I wouldn't mind make use of your restroom to dry up a bit." Ulfarian smiled and indicated to his dripping wet body, not even the shortcut through the desert had been enough to dry him up.

* * *

Honda's brow sunk in concentration while working on her computer in the office. She had just finished a short case and was finishing the report on it. The Hundarian woman stretched once she was done and leaned back in her chair, putting her hands behind her head. The officer stared at the screen that now flashed a message, telling her that the proper supervisors had received the report.

 _I always forget how boring things get when Sinda is in jail,_ she thought and sat up properly. For a second she brushed her hands through her short cut hair, like all Hundarians it was in the same gray-brown color and the rest of her fur.

A knock on the office door caught her attention, she casted a glance to it as the door opened and a young Ulfarian officer looked in.

"Officer Honda, Master Jalkeo is here to here to see the Hunting Team," he announced.

"Show him in, though he'll only be meeting one of them," the woman chuckled. Her desk was the only one facing the door, there were two more desks on either end of the room but neither was occupied.

Honda's brow rose when the Jareta Master entered and following him came five turtles. The young Ulfarian officer left but closed the office after the group had entered.

"Greetings, Officer Honda, I do hope we are not interrupting anything." Jalkeo smiled and did a short bow.

"No, not at all," Honda claimed and stood up. "What brings you all here?"

"I'll let one of the Leonardos explain," the Jareta master gestured to the turtles. Non-letter wearing Leo stepped forward.

The basic-green ninja began explaining what he and his counterparts were doing. Honda returned to her seat while listening, she arched an eyebrow as the turtle concluded the tale. The woman glanced at the Jareta Master and then at the turtles.

"You do realize that the temple in question is smack down in the middle of Fulmer's land, right?" Honda pointed out and all the turtles nodded.

"And you do remember the last time we sent a team of ninjas there, they were caught, by the Ulfarians of that temple," she said. Once again, all the ninjas nodded.

"Ah but this time they have my assistance," Jalkeo chuckled. "I intend to show them how to evade Jareta warriors; they are going to need to know that anyway."

"I concede that we probably would have done better last time if we had your help, Jalkeo." Honda nodded. "So if you already are aware of all that, why are you here?"

"Actually, Jalkeo never told us that," Big-Leonardo spoke up and now everyone looked at the Ulfarian.

"Because not all of your answers are found in the temple." Jalkeo looked at them. "Their quarry…"

Jalkeo halted as he gestured to Honda, then he looked over to the two empty office desks. He fell silent for a minute as if he was searching around with the limited telepathic senses his Jareta training gave him.

"Speaking of, where are Officer Simba and Officer Hyum?" he inquired.

"Helping few I.D.A agents investigating a possible smuggling operation going on in city of Ry. I was just finishing a case myself. We are usually split up to work on individual cases when not chasing Sinda," Honda explained.

"Ah of course, that slipped my mind. Naturally you tend to other duties while Sinda is in jail. Anyway, as I was saying." Jalkeo returned his attention to the turtles. "Their quarry has some of the answers you are seeking. Right now he is a bit easier to get to than the temple on Fulmer's land."

"Of course, it was Sinda who abducted the Assassin after all," non-letter wearing Leo smacked his own forehead as he realized that.

"I know Sinda likes to gloat about his jobs, so if I can get Captain Ghor to arrange for you to talk with him, I'm sure he'll talk. He loves the sound of his own voice," Honda rose up.

"That sounds good, thank you. Two of us also need to go to Rytonas to talk with Doctor Hea regarding our idea to analyze our findings." Non-letter wearing Leo looked at his counterparts.

"Lereth and I'll go, I know Doctor Hea anyway." Big-Leonardo nodded. Much to their surprise the cyborg cringed when he was volunteered.

"Ah, are you sure it is wise that I go to Rytonas," he said earning confused glances from just about everyone in the office.

"Everybody is welcome on Rytonas. Rytonas are very welcoming people," Jalkeo said.

"Yes I know… it's just that… I'm a Dark Slider… last of them." Lereth sighed. "You see back during the Dark Slider Empire, we used to raid the Rytona's original homeworld, unlike the varjans we never invaded them. We had Rytonas slaves… I even had Rytona servants back when I was a normal Dark Slider."

"Rogue and I will go then," Big-Leonardo compromised, he could see that Lereth was uncomfortable with the idea of going to Rytonas.

"I'll go talk with Sinda. See what we can learn from him," basic green Leo said.

"I'll go with you," L-wearing Leonardo spoke up. Nobody argued though his basic-green counterpart looked uncertain for a moment.

"Then you, Lereth will accompany me to study maps of Fulmer's land and learn what we can, I am sure we can make good use of your more computerized capabilities," Jalkeo addressed the cyborg who nodded in agreement.

"Guess my job is then to convince Captain Ghor to let you even come close to Sinda," Honda chuckled and rose up from her office. She pointed at Non-letter wearing Leo and L-Leonardo.

"You two better come with me, I might need some help presenting your case." With that, the Hundarian left the office with the two turtles in tow.

 **End chapter 2**

* * *

 **A/N:** The dream sequence is one of the oldest parts written for this story, written very shortly after I finished writing Chaos in the Underworld.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** There is some coarse language in this one.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"You didn't have to come too." Leo looked at his letter-wearing counterpart while escorted through a long corridor of the prison. Honda was with them, one of Captain Ghor's many stipulations for allowing this visit was that she was present.

"Yes I do," the L-wearing turtle claimed with determination in his voice.

"Here you are." The guard opened a door and gestured the two turtles and the officer to enter a room.

It was obviously a high security visiting room. Nobody was in their half of it but on the other side they could see no less than four heavily armed Ulfarian guards. The turtles walked closer to the glass window and sat on the chairs that were there. Leo glanced back and saw that Honda had closed the door and stood by it.

They had to wait a bit before the large steel door on the other half of the room opened. Two large Ulfarians escorted an only slightly smaller one in. It was the mad Ulfarian Sinda, this time wearing gray jail clothes and both his legs and arms were tightly chained.

It was clear that the Ru'uians took every security precaution when it came to the criminal. When one of the guards shoved him down on a chair, the chains on his arms were linked to chains on the table. Then the chains on his legs were linked to the floor. The two turtles couldn't but raise their eye-ridges.

The ninjas were motioned by one of the guard to push a button on the table on their side. Leo did so and the same guard on the other side pushed a button on Sinda's side. The criminal smiled despite his bonds, it was almost as if he didn't care he was tied up. The two Ulfarian guards stepped back and both put hands on their respective guns, ready to pull them up at moment's notice.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Sinda wondered chuckling. "Heard old Captain Ghor had to pull few strings to have me out of isolation for this unscheduled visit."

"We are not here for your pleasure, but we do need some information," Leo snorted. He still remembered when that criminal had been in his old lair, they had trusted him and actually thanked him for helping them. Then the criminal had attacked Mikey and if not for Ninja Master Donatello who knew what the Ulfarian would have done.

"You don't want information, you want a story," the criminal said chuckling. For a moment the Ulfarian glanced at Honda who stared right back at him undaunted. Sinda snorted but grinned wider when the turtles both frowned.

"Oh come now, it's obvious. You don't think I don't know what I revealed to Little Leo's brother back in the hospital? Then two of you arrive." Sinda's grin turned devious. "And one of you, Leo had some disturbing fun with."

"You are right, Sinda, we want to know," Leo confirmed. L-Leonardo hadn't said much and closed his eyes when the criminal had mentioned the disturbing fun.

"Was it bad Pretty Boy?" Sinda looked at the L-wearing turtle who snapped to attention at the mention of the hated nickname. Leo glared at the criminal who was unfazed and smiled smugly. "Were you surprised that you could be fucked there? You know I taught him that little fact."

"That's enough!" the non-letter wearing turtle snapped. His friend was shaking but hadn't said anything. Honda stepped forward and put a hand on L-Leonardo's shoulder. One of the guards approached but Sinda turned to look at him.

"Don't you just love the Ru'u constitution? You can't hit me, I'm in a federal prison and you can only remove me if my 'guests' tell you to take me away," the criminal told the sneering guard. While Sinda was distracted, Leo was calming his friend down along with the officer.

"I told you, you didn't have to come," he said quietly. "I figured something like this would happen."

"I'm alright… he just caught me by surprise," the L-wearing turtle claimed.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked and only got a nod in confirmation from the other reptile.

"I'll be in a telepathic contact with him, that should make things easier," Honda offered. L-Leonardo glanced at her but then nodded to accept the offer.

"Very well." The non-letter wearing ninja sighed and turned to face Sinda again who watched him attentively now.

"Isn't Honda always so nice and helpful, by the way Honda, how's Hyum's jaw. I think I dislocated it back when you all captured me," the criminal chuckled. Honda however showed she was clearly used to shots from him.

"Oh he'll live, he's more satisfied with the groin kick he managed to land on you," she remarked without even flinching. L-Leonardo couldn't but grin at the mental image of the officer kicking the criminal in the groin.

"Does it make you feel good doing this too people." Leo narrowed his eyes. Although Sinda had failed to bait Honda, it was obvious that was one of his favorite games. The turtle wasn't sure why he asked though. He had been more thinking aloud.

"Oh don't bother, Leo," the Ulfarian laughed. "I'm nothing like that little pipsqueak who calls himself the greatest Assassin and Bounty hunter in the multiverse."

"I am far worse." Sinda leaned forward in the chair grinning madly. "Leo riles up few of his counterparts and fucks the others. Me? If so much as a rumor of my presence reaches a planet, the whole population panics!"

"Not if the planet doesn't know about you," Leo pointed out.

"And I usually remedy that." The Ulfarian sat back up straight.

"So, you want to be feared all across the multiverse," the turtle snorted. The answer surprised him.

"No." Sinda shrugged. "Or more like, it's just a nice happy side effect."

"You have a… why am I arguing with you?" Leo shook his head. Honda's smiled solemnly, it was clear she had witnessed people trying to do this many time. "Just tell us how you and the assassin met!"

"You already know that. I was hired to abduct him. What, you want all the little details too? How I started by waxing the rooftop with his shell to soften him up? Or maybe you want all the little disturbing details from my hideout where I kept him? You know he was really tough to break down," Sinda said, both Leonardo's brow rose a bit when hearing that.

"Yeah." The criminal nodded to confirm his words. "Kept holding up this brave face, didn't matter how much I pummeled him, or used my knives to cut him up. No he kept trudging on, said I was a dishonorable scumbag, he would never break and when his brothers would find out what happened I would be sorry."

 _He counted on his brothers?_ Leo barely managed to hold back a jaw drop. L-Leonardo's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"But of course no brothers came, but he still believed it or that he would somehow find away to escape." Sinda's smile turned nasty. "Well since beating and knives weren't working, I decided to just show him how much he really was at my mercy."

 _You… son of a bitch,_ Leo grit his teeth as he realized what that meant.

"Y-You monster." L-Leonardo spoke up.

 _What was your first clue,_ Honda remarked but used her telepathic senses so only the Leonardos could hear her.

"Oh here comes the cry parade." Sinda rolled his eyes then looked at both turtles. "Let me save you the breath. Oh I'm sooo horrible, I tortured that poor guy so viciously. How could I ever do that? Have I no shame? Do I get some sick twisted kick out of seeing people suffer? I really must be empty and sad on the inside, oh boo hoo hoo."

Leo had been about to say something but fell silent when Sinda pretty much counted up a lot of what he was thinking. The criminal had heard it all before from other people and his eyes spoke volumes. The Ulfarian really did not care at all what he did to others.

"You see, Leo. Sometimes a monster is just a monster." Sinda smiled smugly once more. "You can cry all you want about reasons and causes. Sometimes things just happen. Yes there is a reason why Leonardo Assassin and Bounty hunter is like he is. I am part of that reason."

"But me? Don't bother. You might find out that I was raised in an orphanage and think 'oh the poor thing, never had any family he must feel so rejected by society'. I'm an Ulfarian, we consider those who raise us as our family. The orphanage is my family," the criminal snorted.

"Maybe I am just an empty faced villain who just does what he does to show how eeeevil he is. I'm not trying to show anyone anything. I get paid to abduct a turtle, I abduct the turtle. I get paid to kill someone, I kill someone." Sinda continued and again leaned forward in the chair.

"And you see, Leo, I'm not kidding anyone by trying to cover it up. I'm a criminal, I happily admit it. I steal, I murder, I rape, I blackmail and you name it." Sinda's smile got madder and madder, now he leaned so hard that they actually could hear faint cracks in the chains. "I'm insane and enjoying every minute of it!"

"We've heard enough." Leo looked at the guards who nodded and started to remove the criminal from the chair. As Sinda was pulled out, the Ulfarian gave the turtles one final glance before laughing madly.

"I have to agree with him, he is insane," L-Leonardo whispered.

"We have had several psychiatrist try and evaluate him." Honda sighed. The ninjas looked at her.

"And?" Leo frowned, having a feeling how well that went.

"He laughed few of them out, the only ones who really could come to any certain conclusion said that Sinda was quite simply mad and left it at that," Honda told them.

"That's not encouraging," the non-letter wearing ninja scratched the back of his neck. Then he put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but wow, this is guy is cracked… seriously, I thought the assassin was mad but…" The letter-wearing ninja fell silent and shuddered.

Leo just nodded and glanced back out past the glass wall. Mulling over what little he had learned, the turtle's brow sunk down. The ninja turned to Honda who patiently waited for them. A thought had occurred to the basic-green one.

"Does anyone know how or why Sinda became like this?" he wondered.

"Absolutely no clue, Leo, and he wasn't lying about the orphanage, that was his family and he had a happy childhood there from what we've managed to gather. He even had friends there. He isn't fighting the world or trying to gain some sort of a sick version of justice on cruel society," Honda told him shaking her head. Then she frowned a little. "However Simba had a theory once."

"We've sometimes suspected that Sinda was being trained, trained to become the monster he is today. We've heard rumors of him having had a teacher and then there is that ten year gap when he just vanished from Ru'u and couldn't be found. When he resurfaced he was deadlier than back when he disappeared," she told the turtles.

"Well it doesn't matter, we aren't trying to figure out Sinda but one of his victims," the non-letter wearing turtle said.

"At least we now know that Sinda paved the way, but doesn't seem to have broken him until…" Leo fell silent.

"Guess the temple is our next stop," L-Leonardo whispered, his counterpart nodded. The three of them then left the room.

* * *

 _Leonardo gasped as his carapace hit the gray stonewall. The turtle sunk to the cement floor clutching at his sore legs. Strangely, Sinda had mended his two leg wounds and stitched them up. Then the turtle had been thrown into what could only be a cell of some sort, but not before the creature had stripped him of all gear, even the mask._

 _'What… does he want with me?' Leo gingerly touched the bandage round his thighs._

 _He was still beat after the attack and his legs still hurt. Sinda hadn't been gentle when mending his wounds. It was clear the turtle was wanted alive or his abductor wouldn't have bothered with patching him up._

 _"One steel door," Leonardo glanced up at the only entrance. There was no doubt that it was both locked and barred._

 _"Nothing too…" he stopped when noticing something further inside the cell. Something or someone huddled in one corner of the cell._

 _"What… hello?" Leo ignored the pain in his leg, got up on all four and crawled closer. It was a human, badly injured one with cuts and bruises, some wounds had bandages on them._

 _"E-excuse me," the turtle addressed the dark haired man. The human only curled up in a tighter ball, shivering in fright._

 _"I-it's okay… I'm not going to hurt you," Leonardo sat down, not too close to give his fellow prisoner some space. "I'm a captive too… by this Sinda…"_

 _Leonardo jumped a bit when hearing the startled cry from the man at the mention of their captor's name. The turtle couldn't but feel pity for the poor guy; he had clearly been viciously tortured._

 _"My name is Leonardo." the ninja figured he might as well try to talk about something else. At least he had company in the cell. There was no response from the human._

 _"I know I'm not human like you and I know my appearance may be frightening for you… but I assure you that I intend no harm," he tried to assure the guy._

 _Whether it was Leonardo's voice or the fact the turtle hadn't done anything, the human eventually, very slowly and carefully looked up. The turtle cringed when seeing that the guy couldn't be much older than 17, maybe 18. The eyes showed nothing but fear._

 _"Hi." Leo tried to smile despite his own pain. Somehow, it felt minor compared to the man's. "Like I said, I'm Leonardo. I'm a turtle."_

 _"T-Tony," the man whispered. His voice was broken. "Tony Roran."_

 _"Under different circumstances… would probably say nice to meet you Tony," Leo said and chuckled weakly._

 _Tony suddenly froze and curled up in a ball again. Leonardo frowned and then quickly glanced to the entrance of the cell, Sinda stood there having unlocked and opened door silently._

 _"Alright," the turtle growled and struggled to rise up. "How about you start telling me what I want with me?"_

 _"Now, now, Leo, that would be telling." Sinda chuckled and entered the cell, closing the door behind himself._

 _"You know my name?" the turtle frowned. "How?"_

 _Once more he didn't get any answers. Sinda pressed a button on the device carried on his belt and much to Leo's surprise the creature disappeared from sight. Tony whimpered. The human probably knew what was going to happen next. Leonardo soon found out, suddenly he was hit hard in the stomach plates. The turtle keeled and the feeling of throwing up came over him. He was slammed to the ground and kicked once there._

 _Leo tried to resist, tried to defend himself but the merciless beating continued. It was a miracle that the stitches on his legs didn't rip open. Soon the turtle lay groaning on his carapace, bleeding slightly from his mouth and had bruises and gashes all over his body._

 _'He's mad… why is he ompf…' Leo moaned when a heavy foot was pressed up against his plastron and Sinda rematerialized into sight._

 _"You ask too many questions, Leo." Sinda chuckled and pressed up against the plastron with his foot._

 _"S-Stop… I can't breathe," Leonardo gasped for air. But his assailant didn't ease up the pressure until after several seconds, leaving the turtle now wheezing on the floor._

The Assassin faltered and before he knew it, glowed fists from all around him struck him. The turtle crumbled to the ground huddling up, as he just couldn't focus on defense. All around him were Ulfarians, glad in similar black gear and him. They were in a large room made of stone; each wall had an open doorway leading to a long dim corridor. It was filled with strange looking training equipment and other black clad Ulfarians were training.

"Enough!"

The Ulfarians immediately stepped back from the turtle at the order. The Assassin slowly began rising up, approaching him was Master Kayr. The old Jareta Master didn't look too pleased.

"That was pathetic!" Kayr snapped. "Is this what I've been training you for? To just curl up in a ball?"

"I'm sorry, master," Assassin Leonardo whispered. He somehow managed to look straight at him.

"Control, Leonardo." The old Ulfarian began circling the turtle. "Control. How do you attain it?"

"Every…means possible," the assassin hissed.

"Then show me control!" Master Kayr suddenly swung in a spinning kick. It didn't hit, the Assassin suddenly ducked and dived forward, in a swift motion he was standing again, facing his master.

"Much better." Kayr nodded in approval. He began backing out of the large squared off area the assassin and the Ulfarians dressed like him were in.

"Now begin again," the old Ulfarian ordered. All the trainees, including the turtle took position before starting a new sparring match.

* * *

 **Rytonas**

Doctor Hea couldn't but raise an eyebrow as she regarded the two turtles standing in front of her desk. Big-Leonardo and Rogue had arrived few minutes ago and explained to the wolfoid psychiatrist what they and their counterparts had in mind. The brown-furred rymska woman had so far not commented on their strange idea.

"So wait, if I got this right, you want me to psychoanalyze someone based on your findings off him." The Rytona looked unsure.

"I know this is rather unorthodox, Doctor Hea. But we doubt he is going to come willingly and pour out all his troubles to you, we've already discovered several things about him, but there are still blanks to fill in," Leonardo told her.

"Unorthodox is one way to put it yes." Hea nodded. "But it's not unheard of, depending on how much you can and have gathered about him, a good psychiatrist could get a relatively accurate diagnosis. I personally have not quite done it, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Why do you want me to do this though, I'm not too clear on that."

"We actually want to understand him, really understand him. Find out why he's doing this, what's driving him, we got hints and implications, we may even know the cause but there are still questions and we think having him psychoanalyzed might help at least," it was still the bigger turtle who spoke. Rogue had for the most part remained silent.

"We know he's nuts." The smaller turtle finally opened his mouth. "We just want to know, what type of nuts."

Hea sighed and glanced down at her desk for a moment. The rymska had to admit that the turtles had presented her with an intriguing case. Her brow sunk in a thoughtful frown as she considered and then leaned back in her chair looking at the two turtles.

"What can you tell me now and be as descriptive as possible," she told them.

"Well I've not met him as many times as some of my other counterparts, but I will try." Leonardo nodded.

"What we have seen is that he seems very self-absorbed, it's almost as if he enjoys the sound of his own voice and always refers to himself as the greatest assassin and bounty hunter in the multiverse. Those who have been in his mansion have seen big pictures on him hanging on the walls. However he hates being called Leo and quite violently at times will correct people and insist on being called Leonardo," the bigger turtle continued. Hea listened without commenting.

"He's also obsessed with his own counterparts. He goes regularly on what his brother's call 'Leo Hunts'. That's when he's hunting down a counterpart of his own. However he doesn't treat them all the same, some he just fights on the rooftops and then leaves, other's he abducts and some he torments and tortures," Rogue growled. "I think you've met the one who he treated the worst."

"Leonardo, brother of the Raphael with the R-Buckle." Hea nodded but said no more.

"We also have a pretty good idea that Sinda abducted him and quite possibly abused him badly. However the assassin was never given a proper care to recover from this ordeal, he was instead taken in by a cult on Ru'u under someone called Master Kayr. They changed him to the worse, we don't really know all the details what happened there but we have a feeling that him staying among Ulfarians after having been viciously tortured and abused by an Ulfarian just made matters worse," Leonardo told her.

"He's never met an Ulfarian before that time?" Hea asked and nodded when both turtles shook their heads.

Leonardo continued to tell about their observation of the assassin and what they knew about him. However, the turtle felt it was a bit lacking, after all he hadn't met him so much and a lot of the things he was telling about were from second and third hand sources. Rogue chimed in with some of his own tidbits and experiences.

"So… what do you think?" Big-Leonardo asked once they were done.

"There is actually quite a bit to go on there already with what you have," she said. "What you've been telling me, shows me a clear case of someone filled with rage and hate and obsession with control. Considering what you told me regarding his connection to Sinda, that's no surprise. Sinda took control of him and it is obvious that Leonardo, the assassin that is, is trying to gain control again."

"His hate of mammals comes from Sinda; I don't think there is any doubt about it. It seems though that this Kayr has managed to channel the hate and anger and allowed Leonardo lash out on the world, perhaps to suit his own purposes," the rymska continued and rubbed her muzzle thoughtfully.

"I need to think about what you have told me before I can give you anything conclusive and considering you are still trying to gain more information about him it's possibly any new information will change what I think," she told them and then frowned. "However, you are off the mark in one regard."

Leonardo and Rogue looked at each other confused, wondering what she could be talking about. They looked back at the rymska woman, waiting for her to simply tell them

"Based on what you have told me, although he shows narcissistic tendencies, they are not as strong as you may think. Consider what you told me of those 'Leo Hunts' where he goes off against his own counterparts. Hunting them down, torturing and abusing some and viciously fighting others." Hea's eyes narrowed a bit.

"That turtle does not love himself." She shook her head. "That's an act, a front, something to throw people off and even cover up the truth to himself."

"This Assassin Leonardo, he hates himself." Hea wasn't too surprised to see the confused expressions come on both turtles.

 **End Chapter 3**

* * *

 **A/N:** And now we know how A-Leo and Tony met.

Doctor Hea was introduced in Chaos in the Underworld. I had planned for a while for the turtles to have an access to a psychiatrist and this is why, someone who can more correctly tell the Leos what's up with the Assassin.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Warning! The first part of this chapter is very violent.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

It was a long corridor Sinda was being pulled through by the two guards. At the very end, the isolation cell waited. The walls had many cameras and other guards were on standby. Everyone was heavily armed and they all kept a close eye on the mad Ulfarian. His escorts wouldn't breathe easier though until he was safely locked away behind the thick steel doors.

The criminal chuckled to himself; the visit by the turtles had been greatly amusing to him. He had been anticipating something like this happening for a long time. Sinda had known that eventually some counterparts of the assassin would come knocking, seeking answers.

 _It's so predictable,_ he thought as he cracked his neck. _These losers always want some answers. There always has to be a reason for things, an explanation._

They continued to approach the cell. Sinda was still chuckling. This long corridor with a single cell at the end was built specifically with him in mind. No other criminal had ever been inside of it. Yet, despite it so far having proven resilient to the criminal's escape attempts, he couldn't according to law be held there forever. Eventually the jail had to move him to another wing that in many people's opinion just wasn't secure enough.

 _I wonder though, sounds like they are planning to have some fun at Kayr's temple,_ Sinda mused. _Would be a shame if I missed it._

Sinda hung his head and using this position covertly inspected the chains on his hands. The Ulfarian grinned on the inside; chains hadn't been properly inspected. They probably thought only the ones in the visitor room had cracked when he stressed them. He lifted his head and glanced at the guard to his left.

They were almost at the cell when the attack happened. Suddenly Sinda flexed the muscles of his arms and in one swift move shattered the chains. The criminal lunged to his left biting the neck of the guard. At the same time, he cracked his entire body as if it was a whip and using the momentum tossed the guard back towards the others, letting go of him in the process.

The guard right of him in the meantime was going to grab for Sinda, hoping to rip the criminal off. However, the whip action meant the mad Ulfarian actually collided right into him, throwing the guard up against the wall. Sinda wasted no time, he immediately grabbed the now disoriented guard and with a growl snapped his neck, then quickly used the corpse as a shield when the laser beams started coming.

The other guards had not been idle even though they had been quite startled; they immediately fired with their weapons. They had to prioritize and bring the escaping criminal down quickly. The guard Sinda had bit was dead anyway, beyond any help, the wound on his neck showed clearly that the criminal had gone straight for the jugular.

Sinda was laughing madly now. He snapped the chains on his feet and continued to approach the firing guards. He had taken the gun from the corpse that he now used as a shield and fired back. There was no cover for the guards, it was just a straight long corridor thus they began dropping like flies as the mad Ulfarian continued to approach with his ghastly shield.

The alarms began blaring, but Sinda paid it no heed. He just continued on laughing manically as he went. The remaining guards were beginning to panic, so far the criminal was just too protected with that literal body shield. Some began running, yelling that Sinda was escaping.

"Here take this." Sinda suddenly slammed the corpse on the last remaining guard who tried to fire at him. The Ulfarian went down leaving now only the mad criminal in the corridor conscious.

"Aheee…aha ha…ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Sinda laughed as he grabbed another gun and stalked towards the door at the end. He could already hear that more guards were assembling behind it.

Sinda didn't bother to wait for them to break in. The Ulfarian broke the door off its hinges as he stormed into the room shooting at full force. Anyone unlucky enough to be too close to him was brained by a gun handle. The mad criminal moved too fast for anyone to properly aim at him.

"Let's have some FUN!" Sinda howled in delight as he grabbed a terrified guard, heaved him up and threw him screaming at the next door.

It was over in ten minutes. As more heavily armed guards finally managed to arrive on the grizzly scene, Sinda was already long gone.

* * *

 _Few hours earlier_

"I have completed my analysis of the map and what the Ru'u Special Police force knows of Fulmer's lands," Lereth said as he approached Jalkeo.

The cyborg and the Ulfarian were still in the office of the Sinda Hunting team. The jareta master had remembered that they didn't need to go anywhere, the computers of the three officers would more than suffice to get what they needed. Jalkeo leaned on the desk in front of the desk Hyum would usually sit by; the turtle had been using the computer console at Simba's desk.

"Good, what have you learned?" Jalkeo wondered.

"It is well protected and that is one of its major flaws," Lereth said and the eyes of his helmet begun to glow. Suddenly a beam of light shot out and produced a holographic image of the continent Fulmer's land was on, it focused on the peninsula that belonged to the Ulfarian crime lord.

"Interesting that you would say that, most people would say that was one of the major obstacle we would be facing." The Jareta Master smiled a bit, curious to see how the cyborg figured why the strong security was actually a flaw.

"Too much protection breeds complacency, besides I have heard when the three Michelangelos infiltrated the land from the sea, the only reason they were caught was because this Master Kayr agreed to help and Kayr didn't even harm them nor remove their gear, they were let go without question and with everything intact," Lereth explained. Jalkeo nodded, though he was familiar with this too he didn't say anything and allowed the cyborg to continue.

"Fulmer believes himself to be well protected, that his land is secure and even if someone were to get through, this Master Kayr will take care of it for him. However, we now know that Kayr is not actually as reliable as Fulmer thinks and his guards also believe the area is so secure that they don't even investigate thoroughly when there is an unusual animal sighting," Lereth said and the holographic map now only showed the peninsula.

Jalkeo nodded and glanced at the map, it was showing an outline at the edge that he assumed was the border fence that cut the peninsula off from the mainland. The rest showed forest and many buildings, but what caught his attention the most was the large almost pyramid like structure deep within.

The Ulfarian realized that the map was becoming impossibly detailed most maps did not show this structure at all; he looked at the cyborg quizzically. The turtle caught on to Jalkeo's confusion and a small smile produced on his beak.

"I asked for permission to hook up to the Ru'u satellite network. Ru'u technology is very sophisticated and I can't hope to be able to do much at all in it, but I can sort of look through the cameras and I'm currently in a live feed right above Fulmer's peninsula," he explained.

"Doesn't that drain your energy?" Jalkeo wondered.

"Not quite as drastically as it would Cyborg Raphael. I am not quite build like him even though many of our components are similar. When I have a link like this I partly am collecting the data I need and partly using the same data as energy reserve of sorts," Lereth told him. "Though I still need to connect myself to some sort of energy source to fully charge, it is not as vital for me."

"I'm afraid I'm not too familiar with how cybernetics work, so I'll just have to take your word for it," the Ulfarian chuckled. The cyborg just smiled.

"Going back to this map and what we know of the security, how hard do you think it will to get inside?" Jalkeo asked looking at the map again.

"More easily than the Ru'u police might think, of course one thing that hinders them is that they must follow the law and right now it's not illegal for Fulmer to have this land closed to others and this heavy security, there is no proof that he's doing what he's doing," Lereth said and pointed at the border.

"No border is 100% secure no matter how hard they try, plus the Mikeys have proven that coming from the sea is feasible and since we are heading for the temple, I wouldn't be surprised if the security gets more lax from Fulmer's people and the only ones we need to worry about are Kayr's people," the cyborg continued.

"Now keep in mind, Lereth, not all of us are cybernetic and bit more easily killed," Jalkeo couldn't but smile, yes going there and not worry about either party sounded easy enough for a cyborg, but even the Jareta Master had his limits and he was already seeing some difficulties with just waltzing right in.

Lereth looked at him and then seemed to realize and put a hand on his helmet-covered head and looked embarrassed. As Jalkeo had correctly guessed, he had simply been basing things on how hard it would be for him to get through. The cyborg had for a moment forgotten that though others were skilled, they had more limits than he did.

"My apologies, just let me recalculate," the cyborg muttered and for a moment was silent.

Jalkeo used the moment to examine the map more closely. He had to admit not completely disagreeing with the cyborg, getting to the temple would probably be the easy part. It was once they were at the temple that was more difficult, they would be facing Jareta warriors, trained fighters in the same style as he was.

The silence was broken by a voice coming from a speaker, the voice spoke in Ulfarian causing Jalkeo to frown when hearing what it said. The cyborg broke out of his calculations and looked at him.

"What did it say?" he asked.

"Several areas on Ru'u have been closed off for interdimensional travel due to ionization in the atmosphere due to the storms. They are sending response teams to Ru'uians who might be trapped on other worlds due to this," Jalkeo translated. "Let's just hope that the area around Fulmer's land isn't one of them, otherwise it will be difficult just to get there, unless we risk flying in this weather."

* * *

"Wooah!" Obsidian stared transfixed outside as another lighting lit up the sky followed shortly by a loud rumbling thunder.

The electric clash outside the temple was nothing like the thunderstorms at home. This was almost like some sort of a primal rage going on outside. Water flooded from the skies, it was lit up with several powerful bolts of lightning and finally the earth rumbled as a powerful thunder echoed around them.

The young turtle was at the top most section of the temple and was staring outside, wide eyed. He had always loved thunderstorms and now he was watching the granddaddy of them all. Nearby were Ulfarians clad in slightly more complicated version of their father's own gear, these had been tasked to keep an eye on the assassin's sons.

"This one is particularly bad, wouldn't be surprised if the ionization in the atmosphere will be more than usual," one of the Ulfarians grunted.

"What that mean?" Obi looked up at him.

"No idea, but that's what they always say I suppose," the same Ulfarian said, the other one chuckled.

"It's a certain change in the air around us, bit difficult to explain though, but if there is too much of it we can't dimension travel safely," she offered instead.

Obi nodded accepting that explanation. The little turtle looked out again when there was another lightning followed by a rumbling thunder. This weather had been going on for few days now and showed no sign of stopping. The boy had asked and was told that during the wet season, a thunderstorm like this could last a week.

"Uler, Seja, I'll take it from here," a chilly voice addressed the two Ulfarian. They looked over and saw Assassin Leonardo standing there, beside him stood Silver. He did a short bow for them as they did outrank him a by few ranks.

"Right, see you around, Leonardo," Uler the male Ulfarian nodded and started to head off into the temple proper. Seja, the female, stayed as Leonardo approached his transfixed younger son.

"Master Kayr kicking you around?" she asked with a hint of a smirk on her muzzle.

"Like you wouldn't believe it," Leonardo grunted as he stepped up behind Obsidian. The little turtle boy immediately became aware of him, turned around and went to hug his father. Once they parted, his son went right back to watch the lightning show.

"Why did he ask you to come stay at the temple? I mean, you're a level 10 trainee, they are usually out there to establish a foothold somewhere, you haven't been gone long enough to qualify for promotion," Seja asked.

Leonardo frowned, though she outranked him she still really couldn't order him except regarding guard duties. The turtle leaned on the large stone doorframe and looked out. He didn't see much thanks to the rain, except the faint images of the trees and the lightning when they flashed.

"There were complications during my last job," he grunted and a sneer came on his beak. "I was forced to work alongside… Sinda."

"Jeez, talk about tough luck," the female Ulfarian remarked. Leonardo could only nod in agreement.

"Do we have to stay here and stare at those stupid lightning." Came a complaint from Silver. The older turtle boy was looking both bored and restless.

"Now you should show some appreciation to the forces out there, young Silver," Seja said glancing at the turtle boy. She gestured to the outside. "This is the one thing we Ru'uians still can't control. Despite all our technological advantages, the whole planet nearly comes to a standstill during one of these events. A week long thunderstorm during the wet season is one of the few times we can barely even travel different dimensions, and don't even bother travelling within our world."

"It's certainly a sight to see," the assassin concurred. Silver grunted but said no more for now.

Silver sighed not knowing what else to do he started to look around. Unlike this little brother, the lightning did not at all fascinate the boy. He was more for physical activity and exploring around, however ,he knew his father would indulge Obi for at least few more minutes so there was little else to do.

The turtle boy turned away from the others to look further into the temple, there wasn't much to see, just the entrance that lead down and two side ways that also had steps leading down. Silver blinked when he thought he could see movement coming from the shadows. No the shadow itself seemed to be growing and assuming a form.

The form took shape of what almost looked like the wolfoid appearance of a varjan, which was surprisingly different from the Ulfarians, with sharper facial features and broader built and much larger size. In fact, the form reminded Silver of a large statue he had seen deep down in the temple, Master Kayr had simply told him that this was the image of The Father.

The shape looked straight at Silver, there was a mischievous smirk on its muzzle, it lifted a finger to the mouth in a hush motion as it appeared to be gliding down the stairs. The boy blinked, turned his head to his father and was about to say something, but then he looked back and the shape was gone. The shadows were back too normal and there was no sign of the creature.

 _I'm so bored I'm seeing things._ The boy decided and turned back to the others. He considered telling his father but thought better of it, he could almost play his father's 'the shadows are just playing a trick on you' response in his mind.

 **End chapter 4**


End file.
